


It Was An Accident

by Xzeihoranth



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzeihoranth/pseuds/Xzeihoranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice is sharp and unyielding, just like her. Very brief drabble in which things go very wrong in Elsa's palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was An Accident

The path to their beckoning death was lined with ice sculptures. The sculptures had an aura of beauty in the way they held the evening light, but there was a sense of wrongness about them as well. They were  _too_  perfect,  _too_  flawless,  _too_  happy.

She asked him to wait outside, just for a minute. It seemed reasonable enough, perhaps the first truly reasonable thing she'd said the entire trip, so he did. But he counted the seconds. Perhaps that was his mistake, that or not insisting he come along. Or perhaps it wouldn't have mattered either way.

He could dimly hear voices from inside. Though he couldn't make out what they were saying, he could tell that the redhead was giving her sister what-for. Thirteen years of doubt and regret made themselves plain in the rising tone of her voice, and that of her sister's.

Then there was a scream, like that of a soul giving up.

And he knew he could no longer wait.

There were shards of ice protruding from her chest. There was blood spreading across her dress. Blood spreading across the floor. Blood spilling down from her lips as she whispered "I'm sorry Elsa..." Then she died.

"What did you DO?!" he demanded of the woman, his queen, he supposed, though he'd never gone in for politics. Or people for that matter, and look where that had got him.

"It was an accident." she whispered, like she had so many years before.

He kept asking questions until she froze his mouth shut, then his lungs, and then his heart.

The ice had taken over by the time the prince and his escort arrived. And there were many new statues outside.


End file.
